


Тайное и явное

by STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Питер рассказывает своим друзьям об отношениях с Тони.





	Тайное и явное

У Венома было горе. Он тоскливо пялился на единственного на его памяти человека, который был согласен быть частично съеденным при жизни. Проблема заключалась в том, что Уэйд Уилсон был просто отвратительным на вкус, и после дегустации Венома мутило добрые сутки. Поэтому сейчас он завидущими глазами наблюдал за тем, как Эдди, Питер и Уэйд обсуждают скучные человеческие проблемы и отчаянно пытался не депрессовать. Получалось плохо.

― Я в принципе не понимаю, почему обсуждаем личную жизнь Питера, а не как нам спланировать захват очередной лаборатории ГИДРы. ― Эдди всегда был гласом разума в их квартете. Впрочем, ему хватало ума понимать, что это не та вещь, которой стоит всерьез гордиться.

― Потому что! Во-первых, это несправедливо, во-вторых, нам надо сменить тему и, в-третьих, неужели ни тебя, ни твоего ксеноморфа ни разу не волнует, что наш малыш встречается со Старком?! ― притворно заистерил Уэйд.

― Нет, нет и, дай-ка подумать… Нет. Веном, тебя волнует с кем спит Питер?

Тот с трудом оторвал алчущий взгляд от такого аппетитного бочка Уэйда и попытался сконцентрироваться на вопросе.

― Нет? ― Рискнул предположить он. Судя по нейтральному лицу Эдди, Веном угадал. Он встряхнулся, словно адский пес и вновь вернулся к медиативному наблюдению за Уэйдом. Сейчас шел третий час его страданий и Веном начал подозревать, что он почти понял смысл фразы «запретный плод».

― Да, точно. Я просто хотел сказать вам, потому что, ну, мы встречаемся с Тони два года, а вы мои друзья и заслуживаете знать, ― сказал Питер.

― Ладно, ― Уэйд гас так быстро как и возгорался. ― Вернемся к нашим баранам, то есть, конечно, нацистам…

***

― И как все прошло? ― Тони даже не посмотрел в его сторону, когда Питер зашел в лабораторию. Его внимание было сосредоточено на очередном графике, который он силился подогнать под что-то достаточно удобоваримое и правдоподобное.

― Отлично. Никаких жертв, двое ранено, а один, кажется, до конца жизни будет шарахаться от панд и прочих черно-белых субъектов, ― рассеяно отозвался Питер. Он вызвал голограмму своего университетского проекта и решил посвятить свободную минутку выполнению домашнего задания, когда наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Тони. ― Что?

― Я видел новости. Поздравляю с успешной миссией, Питер, но я спрашивал о том, как твои друзья отреагировали на новость о наших с тобой отношениях.

― О, ― Питер моргнул. ― Неплохо. Приняли к сведению и все.

― Везет тебе. Пеппер, Роуди и Стрендж три часа расспрашивали, как нас так угораздило, ― с толикой нежности улыбнулся Тони.

― Ты сравнил! У Несс и Уэйда свободные отношения. и с кем я только их не видел, Эдди с Веномом вообще отдельный разговор. На их фоне наши отношения, даже учитывая разницу в возрасте, выглядят до скуки обыденно, я думаю, ― рассмеялся Питер.

Тони ничего не ответил, только неодобрительно покачал головой, возвращаясь к работе.

Ближе к вечеру, когда пришло время перебираться в кровать, Тони напомнил:

― Завтра нас ждет серьезный разговор со всей командой. Как, думаешь, отреагирует Кэп?

Питер нерешительно замер на середине движения. Стоит ли говорить сейчас?..

― Кстати о Стиве. Я тут сегодня с ним виделся и вроде бы как… Ну, в общем, он не сильно-то кричал.

― И как ты заставил Кэпа не просто смириться, что мы трахаемся, но и не дал ему явиться ко мне с лекцией о неуставных отношениях? ― с искренним удивлением спросил Тони.

― Помнишь, с каким ужасом он реагировал на Уэйда? ― Тони кивнул. ― Я сказал ему, что встречаюсь с ним, а когда Стив схватился за сердце, признался, что пошутил и на самом деле встречаюсь с тобой. Он резко повеселел и отчитал меня за то, что я его зря напугал.

Питер улыбался во весь рот, искренне довольный своей шуткой.

Тони мягко рассмеялся, привлек его к себе и тепло поцеловал.


End file.
